teamumizoomifandomcom-20200213-history
Umi Ninjas
Summary When Squiddy steals the ninja trophy, Team Umizoomi must use their ninja skills to retrieve it. Synopsis Introduction: The Umi Ninjas Team Umizoomi is ready for action, but today, they're not just Team Umizoomi; they are... The Umi Ninjas! The ninjas are at their ninja school, where they train and practice the ancient skills of swift movements of the ninjas of ancient Japan. Today, they are going to do their graduation exam, which is what only the best ninja students can accomplish, and if they pass, they'll be awarded the ninja trophy. Door Mouse escorts the ninjas to their graduation exam, the ultimate ninja obstacle course, which is made-up of swinging logs, wind fans, and poles. They just have to make to the other side and ring the gong. They easily use their swift moves to get pass the logs; Geo uses his ninja-shapes to stop the fans; and they jump on top of the poles. Then, Bot rings the gong; the Umi Ninjas have passed their graduation exam, and they've won the ninja trophy. Squiddy Snatches the Trophy However, Squiddy sneaks into the Ninja School, and he has his eyes on the ninja trophy. He uses his snatching invention to steal the trophy. The Umi Ninjas and Door Mouse arrive right after the trophy is stolen. They see Squiddy hop into his Squid-Mobile and drive off. Door Mouse tells the ninjas that they must get the trophy back. The Umi Ninjas realize they must use all of the ninjas skills they learned and practiced. Their real ultimate ninja test has just begun. Hot Dog on a Bun-Chuck Squiddy has been aware that the ninjas would be chasing him, so he tries to stop with his invention, "Hot-Dog Blaster". Luckily, Bot uses his Bun-Chucks ("Get it?") to block the hot dogs. He keeps it up until Squiddy runs of out hot dogs. Squiddy soon runs out of hot dogs and just drives off in his Squid-Mobile, fast. Even the Umi Ninjas can't catch a fast vehicle like the Squid-Mobile. Actually, not on foot, by the way. Dragon Chase Geo uses his shape powers (and his Shape Spliter) to make a special motorcycle that is suited for ninjas, a Dragon-cycle, which is a motor cycle shaped liked a dragon. The ninjas hop on the Dragon-cycle, put on their seatbelts, and drive after Squiddy. Squiddy notices they have the Dragon-cycle and speeds up his Squid-mobile. Squiddy soon drives into the parking garage. Robo-Fruit Chop Squiddy tries to stop the ninjas with his next invention, Robot Fruit. He then hurries away with the trophy. Milli, using her Pattern Power and karate abilities, chops all the robot grapes, robot oranges, and robot pinapples. Now the ninjas continue to pursue Squiddy, but they leave their dragon-cycle behind. The Umi Ninjas Sneak in Using the Ninja Umi-Goggles, Geo saw Squiddy in a flat in a nearby building. Squiddy placed their ninja trophy on a table inside. The ninjas decide to sneak in and surprise Squiddy. Bot finds some pieces of string nearby. These string pieces give him an idea; the string can be used to get into the building if they use the string that's eight units long. Milli uses her ponytails to measure the pieces of string; the longest string is eight units. Geo ties the string to his throwing star and tosses the star to a flagpole near Squiddy's window (this Ninja move has to be quick). The Umi Ninjas slide down on the string and jump into Squiddy's window. Now that they're in, they can finally get their trophy back. However, Squiddy has his own surprise for them... Ninja UmiCar to the Rescue The ninjas are surprised to see that Squiddy has made lots of strange painting, all with numbers and him in them. Suddenly one of the paintings drops a cage on them! It was a booby-trap! Squiddy comes by holding the key to the cage and the trophy. He tells them that some of the paintings are really his invention: Booby-Trapped Paintings, but the only ones with booby-traps have a nine painted in them. He leaves the hall and, unaware, drops the key on the other side of the hall. The ninjas have to get the key, but there's no way they can get it with them locked in the cage on one side of the hall and the key on the other. Suddenly Ninja UmiCar jumps through the window. He came to rescue the ninjas. They warn him about the booby-trapped paintings with the number "Nine" on them. Ninja UmiCar becomes cautious of the paintings, especially the ones with a nine on it. He swiftly dodges all the booby-traps just like a ninja. He soon gets the key and heads back to the cage. He unlocks the lock and the cage door opens, freeing the Umi Ninjas. Now that the ninjas are free, they can finally get their trophy back from Squiddy. Squiddy's Secret Characters *Team Umizoomi / Umi Ninjas **Milli **Geo **Bot **UmiCar *DoorMouse *Squiddy Locations Japanese House Umi City Reward (Rhythmtastic) Milli holds her ninja dress. Path One Upgrade Plus Four (star shooter) Song *Umi Ninja song Skills Math Skills *Observation Skills *Number Identification *Subtraction *Counting *Shape Identification *Patterns *Measurements World Skills *Ninjas Super Skills *Training/Practice Trivia/Goofs *The team is revealing to have ninja skills. *Geo's Shape Spliter makes it's fifth appearance. *The order of Squiddy's paintings was not in the right order when Squiddy left the hall. Allusions *Bot's Bun-Chucks are a spoof on an actual ninja weapon, "Num-Chucks". *Geo's throwing star is a real weapon that ninjas used, but the real stars were sharp and very dangerous. *Some of Squiddy's paintings are spoofs on real paintings. (spoof list below) **The Scream **The Birth of Venus **Starry Night Quotes *Bot: That's a lot of hot dogs, but I got the perfect ninja tool for this! My... (He swings out his ninja tool) Wee-ya! Bun-chucks. Get it? Hot dog buns? "Bun-chucks"? ---- *Milli: That Squiddy painting just dropped a cage on us! **Geo: And we're locked in! **Bot: Squiddy must have booby-trapped the paintings! **(Squiddy appears holding the Ninja Trophy and the key) **Squiddy: *laughs* That's right, Umi-Ninjas. I booby-trapped every one of these paintings. Well, not every one... Just the ones with a number nine in a picture... Anywho, without this key, you'll never get out of the cage! Gotta go, Umi Ninjas. This trophy won't polish itself. Gallery (Head to Umi Ninjas/Gallery.) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Characters Category:Tools Category:Objects Category:Games Category:Sports Category:Sport episode